There is known a connector, as proposed in Patent Literature 1, including a housing which houses terminals connected to electric wires, in which the housing is provided with housing lances for locking the terminals so as to prevent the terminals from coming off the housing on the wire side.
Such a connector includes a front holder attached to the housing, in a manner such that connecting portions of the terminals are exposed on the outside of the housing, to prevent the terminals from coming off the housing.